nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Canary: Last Frontier
This article is about an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. Plot Canary: Last Frontier is a 3-D adventure-shooter in which the player takes on the role of Canary 214-LE. Having successfully escaped invasive attacks by the extraterrestrial parasites known as the Mind-Takers, 214-LE asserted himself a position as an alien bounty hunter that acts as a policing force in the galaxy. Following a distress call from a nearby mining colony, 214-LE investigates to discover that Mind-Takers have invaded. He fights his way through Mind-Takers and rescues what refugees are left. 214-LE resolves to put an end to the Mind-Takers and their plans to corrupt the entire galaxy. And so he embarks on a journey across many solar systems, fighting Mind-Takers and gathering information on them in order to predict their next move. 214-LE eventually learns the whereabouts of the Mind-Takers planet and journeys there to end their invasions once and for all. Controls The following controls are for the PFC system. Left Control Stick- Movement, traverse menus A- Jump/Boost B- Fire laser 1- Interact Gameplay The goal of the game is to protect as many planets as possible from the Mind-Takers. To do so, 214-LE must set up atmospheric protection field projectors on a planet's surface. These take time to charge up to full power, so until they are at full power they must be protected from invading Mind-Takers. The hub of the game is Canary 214-LE's spaceship. Surrounding the spaceship are many different solar systems. At the beginning, only one solar system is unlocked. A certain number of planets in that system must be protected in order to unlock the next solar system. Canary 214-LE can predict where the Mind-Takers will invade next by collecting information. Information can be collected in two ways: speaking to informants based on a planet (every planet has at least one), or tapping into satellite feeds (this is harder to do, as not all planets have satellite stations and these stations must be snuck into in order to access them). This information will help you to plan which planet you will protect next. Planets are easier to protect if you go there before the Mind-Takers do. Sometimes Mind-Takers will conduct sneak invasions on a planet. If this happens, the planet will send out a distress signal. The sooner the distress call is answered, the easier it will be to drive out the invading Mind-Takers and erect an atmospheric protection field projector. If not answered soon, it will be more difficult and there will be refugees to rescue. If not answered in time, the planet will fall to the Mind-Takers and will be unable to be protected or even visited by 214-LE. If this happens, the chance that another sneak invasion increases since the Mind-Takers now have a colony set up in that solar system. Enemies These are the enemies that are encountered in the game. Mind-Taker Larvae Mind-Taker Squid Young Mind-Taker Squid Mind-Taker Spinner Mind-Taker Bat Mind-Taker Bird Young Mind-Taker Bird Mind-Taker Ant Mind-Taker Bee Mind-Taker Snail Mind-Taker Dropper Mind-Taker Slave Mind-Taker Podslinger Mind-Taker Spikeslinger Mind-Taker Piranha Mind-Taker Drill Squid Mind-Taker Plate Squid Mind-Taker Laser Rods Mind-Taker Crustacean Mind-Taker Mutant Mind-Taker Berserker Mind-Taker Gasblower Mind-Taker Larva-Spawner Mind-Taker Hound Mind-Taker Reign-Holder Mind-Taker Planet-Pin System This game is compatible with the Plasmaster Fun Console. NiTrophies This game utilizes NiTrophies. Nitrophies are used in this game to unlock bonus levels in which the player undergoes a survival mode where they protect a location from enemies for as long as possible. The longer they defend it, the more difficult the enemies get. However, the longer you defend it you also get bonus coins which can be used to bribe the shadier residents on planets; they usually give out more useful and straight-forward information. The following NiTrophies are compatible with this game. Canary 214-LE (not yet released)